Naruto and The Three Year Trip
by Chy-Ken En Rai-Se
Summary: Basically my story of Naruto and Ayame's relationship even though Naruto is gone. [Multiple Naruto ♥ Pairings]
1. Goodbye

**Naruto and the Three Year Trip  
**By Chy-Ken En Rai-Se

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note**: Due to the fact of many requests for a story form of Ramen Boy and his Ramen Girl, I have decided to do just that. The thing is, that I don't really like being bothered now that I'm back in school with daily essays and homework, (I'm Sophomore in High School p) I won't update as easily as I use too. Also, this will by my first time with massive chapters with more than one word so don't expect me to be good or happy about it.

**Summary**: Naruto and the Three Year Trip is based on the 3 year trip he went on after the failed mission with the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Mostly Naruto Centric with some other Point of views. There will be a Multi Naruto Pairing in which all the pairings will be the rare kind.

**The Pairings**:  
Naruto x Ayame (The Main Pairing)  
Naruto x Kin (Lets just say she survived...)  
Naruto x Hanabi (Only a bit of it... I have strange pairing choices p)  
More Soon...

**The Pairings that will NOT be included**:  
Naruto x Hinata (Overused so much that I throw up a lot.)  
Naruto x Sasuke (Not a Yaoi Fan probably because I'm a guy P)  
And everything else.

**Another Note**: Please do not cry, whine, flame or mess with me in any way just because I won't do the overused Naruto Hinata Pairing in which I have to say, I really dislike.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Goodbye**

Goodbye (gŏŏd´bī´), _interj., n., pl._ **-byes**. _**--**interj_. **1.** (a conventional expression used at a parting.) _--n_. 2. an act of saying good-bye; farewell. 1565-75; contr. of _God be with ye_

_"Naruto. Were going on a three year trip. The Akatsuki is after you and you have to prepare yourself. You have thirty minutes to pack your bags. Common, lets go." _

"But, I won't have time to say goodbye! Give me at least a few hour!"

"Naruto... The longer you stay, the harder it will take for you to say goodbye. Thirty minutes Naruto..."

"Ero-Sannin! Please."

"Sorry Naruto. My decision is final. Meet me at the East Gate."

I walked out the gate, I turned my head. I saw Konoha. I knew I should be happy. Happy that I won't see those glares, rocks, beatings for three whole years. Yet, I couldn't. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye.

I stared at the ground, shedding a silent tear. I wouldn't see the people important for me for a long time. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, Tsunade-baba, Shizune, Sakura-chan, Thick Brows, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, the old man that works at Ichiraku Ramen Stand, (name slipped my mind) and...

I halted my thinking. Landing on the person I would miss the most. I remember her kind eyes, her beautiful dark hair, her rosy lips.

I quickly hid my blush. I looked up at the sky, watching the birds fly around, free. I remember her name. Ayame, which means iris, a beautiful flower, a beautiful name, a beautiful young woman.

Damn it! I'm blushing again. Thank god Jiraiya is in front of me and cannot see me.

Ayame to me, is someone I can love. Someone mature. Someone I can live the rest of my life happily with. Someone who sees through my mask.

I stare in the sky and see night is coming. We've been walking for about five hours. We stop and make camp.

Jiraiya, Ero-sannin, the Super Pervert, sat down and told me to gather wood and food.

Stupid Ero-sannin, stupidly writing his stupid novel stupidly. If he wasn't so stupidly powerful, I would have a long time Thousand Years of Pained his stupid ass.

I walked and picked up firewood. I picked a bundle and made a Kage Bunshin having him carry the fire wood back. I went to the river and made more bunshins having them help me catch some fish.

When I got back to camp, Jiraiya snatched the fish and began cooking them on the fire he lit up. I saw he was still writing that perverted book of his.

After the dinner, Jiraiya went to his tent to sleep while I laid back on my pillow staring at the stars. I took out a photo album I had. Taking out a photo, I stared at it.

The photo was a picture of me and Ayame. She was twelve while I was eight. She had her arms around my neck smiling while I used my overused Foxy Grin™. I remember this memory...

_"Naruto I have an idea." Ayame said. "Since your attending the Ninja Academy, lets take some pictures." _

"Why?" I said.

"Well when you go on a mission, our pictures will help us not miss each other as much."

"Well thats a good idea! Lets take some pictures Ayame!"

"Let me go find a camera!" she giggled and went off to find a camera.

We had taken a lot of pictures together. We would take pictures together courtesy of her dad and we make doubles. I put the picture back and took out another one.

We took this one recently. She was in a pink skirt with matching shirt sitting with her arm linked with mine while I was in a black t-shirt with dark shorts.

I can still remember it well. It was a few days after the completion of the Wave Country Mission. It sort of a date.

_"Ayame, I was wondering. Would you like to get something to eat for lunch?" I asked. _

"Of course Naruto. I think I wont be busy so I will go with you." she said smiling.

I felt my face turn red as I smiled back.

"Okay. Lets meet here at noon." and I ran off to train.

An hour prior to the 'date' I went home and took a shower. I cleaned myself a couple of times to make sure I got rid of the smell.

I grinned and put on a black t-shirt and black shorts. I took my headband and put it on my neck letting my hair droop.

I walked out the door and saw the clock read 11:55. Shit, I was going to be late. I ran out the door locking it on my way out.

When I got to Ichiraku, I saw her sitting on a stool waiting with her blue hair down. She had a pink shirt and matching skirt with black boots. To me, my hormones were going wild.

I walked up to her and smiled. She saw me and gave me a quick hug.

"Your late," she said giggling.

"Uh sorry I was late. I got lost on the road of life," I said as I grinned inwardly.

Reading in his room, a few blocks away, Hatake Kakashi sneezed.

"Stupid," she grinned and took out a camera. I sat on the stool next to her and she linked her arms with mine. Her father was happy to take the pictures.

We took a few and we went to a cafe. She ordered a regular salad and an iced tea while I ordered a glass of water and a bowl of chicken and rice.

Typing on his computer, the writer sneezed.

We talked for a while. Me about my mission in Wave Country and her about her future plans.

I was surprised when she said she wanted to settle down with any guy with a nice attitude. I thought she would've said she wanted to settle with a guy with good looks like Sasuke.

As I known her for a long time, she was mature. Then I looked out the window, I saw Hinata staring in my direction with her Byakugan. Strange, wonder what she's looking at.

I turned my attention back at Ayame who was giggling as we talked.

After our lunch, we went to the park and sat under a tree in the shade. She sat down with me and smiled.

"You know, you seem a little pudgy," I joked. As I have never known before, never, ever, in your whole life, insult a woman.

She playfully slapped me and sat on my lap thinking she would crush me. I felt her soft slender legs against mine and I reddened. She stayed on me for a while tickling me, and she got off. Man, I was starting to like it.

_I slept under the tree with her next to me until I found out her lunch break was over. _

"Ayame," I whispered in her ear. "I have something very important to tell you."

I saw her blush as she looked in my eyes.

"Tell me," she said.

I leaned in her ear, held her hands and whispered, "Your lunch break is over."

Her eyes widened and gave me a quick playful punch before we returned to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"You know Naruto, I would love to go out with you again," she said as she winked at me and left .

I smiled at the memory as I continued to stare longer. I continued to stare until the photo was snatched out my hands.

"Ooh who's this pretty girl Naruto?" my Super Perverted teacher teased me. "I bet she has really big breasts. Don't she. Have you felt them yet? Have you gotten under her pa-"

And the Ero-Sannin was cut short as a kunai with and explosion tag was shoved up his butt as he was launched in the air. When the flying pervert was near the top of the launch, the explosion tag activated and blasted him higher.

The pervert landed in his tent while the picture fell and landed gracefully in Naruto's outstretched hand.

I place the photo back in and took out another one after the Kyuubi-Graduation incident. Ayame had her lips on mine even though it was for a brief moment. Iruka was crying. It was also the night of his first kiss...

Oh no! Another flashback to fodder for a first chapter with bigger than suppose to be first chapter.

_Iruka stared dumbfounded. Ayame smiled. Ayame's dad stared dumbstruck. Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel of the great Kyuubi, the dead last of his year, the boy who failed the Genin exam three times, was on his 35th bowl of ramen. _

Iruka started to cry. Ayame started to refill his bowls. Ayame's dad took out a camera. And Naruto continued to eat.

After his 62nd bowl, a new record, I stretched out, satisfied. Ayame sat next to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey Naruto, think fast," Ayame said.

I turned quickly and I received a pair of soft lips on mine for a moment. I felt a tongue graze through my lips. I saw a flash and as soon as the kiss started, it ended. I stared at her. She giggled and hugged me. I felt red on my cheeks as her dad started taking pictures again. I smiled.

The night, of my first, real kiss.

I put the pictures away and I pulled the covers. I looked up at the night sky. The moon was only a half moon tonight. I saw that it wasn't very bright.

As I lay down on my so called bed, I regret the only thing that mattered to me.

Ayame, I'm sorry, I couldn't say goodbye. But only for now,

Goodbye...

Now add in the Gai and Lee™ special effects for point of view changing. Time period is the same as when Naruto started to walk away.

It was the end of my shift. Dad let me out early so I can visit Naruto. I was in a black skirt with a white shirt. I ran home and changed before visiting my little hero. I walk to the hospital with some miso ramen in Tupperware. His favorite.

It saddens me when I know he was so shunned. He only lets me see through his mask of happiness. There are times when he is happy and I am glad I can be there to support him.

When I walked into the hospital, I went directly to the front desk. A dark haired woman by the name of Shizune was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hi, may I ask what room Uzumaki Naruto is in?" I asked with a small smile.

She looked at me a bit surprised and studied me for a while. I felt a little nerved as she looked me up and down. She saw the Tupperware I had in my hands.

"What's in the box?" she asked me politely. Guess she wants to make sure I won't hurt Naruto.

"Just his favorite Ichiraku's Miso Ramen," I said proudly.

She gave me a smile then as if she remembered something, she frowned.

"I'm sorry. But your an hour late. He was released an hour ago and he has already left the village on a three year trip. Sorry." Shizune said sadly.

I felt like my whole world was crashing down. I saddened as I walked home. I threw the Tupperware in the garbage can and ran home, a few tears threatening my eyes.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. I plopped myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling then at the clock. It has been two hours since he has left. I went and took a shower.

Part skipped as I would most likely get slaughtered for writing about a girl stripping down naked and taking a shower.

I got out put on my pajamas. I didn't feel like eating today. I pulled out the photo album of us. It contained pictures of mostly us anyways.

I sadly flipped the page to a picture. I smiled sadly. It was a picture of myself and Naruto. Naruto was nine and I was thirteen. That rhymed, I chimed. Anyways, I remembered it.

_I was walking home, and suddenly a couple of chuunin walked in front of me. I accidently bumped into one of them. _

I quickly apologized and went on my way when one of them pulled me back. Their grip was tight.

"Why don't you come with us, babe?" the sleazy and obviously the leader said. I struggled.

"No, let me go." I said hoping they would just let me go.

One of them put their hands up my leg and started feeling on me. I tried to scream but the other one put their hand on my mouth.

I thought I was gonna be raped when I heard a klunk followed by a thump.

I opened my eyes and widened. Naruto stood there with a trash can lid. I tried to smile at my rescuer but decided to not test my luck.

"Well if it isn't the little demon," the shorter one said. "He just got lucky on Makeinu. Common lets kick his ass."

I wanted to scream. I couldn't find my voice. I slumped on the ground and screamed for help. Shortly, the Anbu came and took care of the chuunins and got them for civilian assault.

I looked at Naruto and saw he was a bloody mess. I crawled over to him and got one of the Anbu to help carried him to the hospital.

I was sent to the Nin Abuse Center. I was to fill out a report of what happened.

By the time I got out, it was late. I went to the hospital.

I went in, I asked the front desk where the room for Naruto was.

"Hi, do you know where the room for Uzumaki Naruto is?" I asked.

The nurse at the front desk gave me a dark look. She stared at me like I was crazy.

"The fourth level room 407. He is currently recovering. You have thirty minutes until visiting hours are over." she said a bit bitterly.

I had thirty minutes. I went to the elevator and got on. I pressed the blue 4 and waited.

As I waited, I wondered why Naruto bothered to help me. He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him.

I got off and went straight to room 407. It was empty except for Naruto who was hooked up to an IV.

I sat down on the chair next to him. I looked at him.

He was peaceful, quiet. He was my hero, my Naruto, and I thank him for that.

He woke up and saw me. He struggled to find his words.

"I'm alright, Naruto." I said. I ruffled his hair a bit and he gave me a pout.

"Wh.. when will I get out?" he asked softly.

I went to the front of his bed and looked at the chart. I gave a smile.

"You will only need to stay overnight, Naruto." I chimed. "Thank you, for saving me. I wouldn't have known what would have happened if you weren't there."

He smiled again. "No problem Ayame. I do anything for my important people."

And with that, he drifted back to sleep. I soon fell asleep and stayed overnight.

I got out of my memory and closed the page. I stripped into my night shirt and got under my covers. I looked out at the stars.

Naruto, good luck where ever you are. Naruto. For now,

Goodbye

**End Chapter Here

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Like always, you are welcomed to drop by with constructive criticism or any compliments. I would also like it, if no one would bother me about the pairings. This is just my way, of talking about Ayame and Naruto's relationship. To be continued.


	2. Happy

**Naruto and the Three Year Trip  
**By Chy-Ken En Rai-Se

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Not exactly the amount of reviews I expected, then yet again, probably to many NaruHina fans out there. My note to NaruHina fans. This is only MY opinion.

**Naruto x Hinata is OVERUSED. She will never ever, in my opinion, get the courage. **

Note: There WILL be some NarutoxOC but then again, its only for a while. Naruto is just growing handsome like a certain Hokage.** I also own the Youth Maker, Gaitos. Please ask permission to use. **

Author's Note: Most of Naruto's new arsenal of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and other attacks will basically be rip offs of games I play, like Final Fantasy Tactics, ROSE Online, and others.

_Italics_- Flashbacks  
**Bold-** Kyuubi Talking/Bolding Important Stuff

**

* * *

Chapter 2- Happy **

Happy  
Pronunciation: ('ha-pE) adjective _-ier; -est_ 1. favored by luck or fortune 2. notably fitting, effective, or well adapted 3a. enjoying or characterized by well-being and contentment b. expressing or suggestive of happiness c. glad, pleased d. having or marked by an atmosphere of good fellowship

I looked ahead, at the gates of Lightning Country, the guards could see a us walking towards the gate. HappyPronunciation: ('ha-pE) adjective . favored by luck or fortune . notably fitting, effective, or well adapted a. enjoying or characterized by well-being and contentment b. expressing or suggestive of happiness c. glad, pleased d. having or marked by an atmosphere of good fellowshipI looked ahead, at the gates of Lightning Country, the guards could see a us walking towards the gate.

Jiraiya and I asked for entrance, the guards asked for identification. We showed identification.

I, Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf for training. And Jiraiya, the Super Pervert of the Leaf, for...

"Jiraiya! Is that you! Oh my god! Please sign my books!"

"Screw him! Sign my books!"

I sighed. Why am I cursed with seeing and meeting perverts wherever I go? Just my luck...

I saw Jiraiya finish signing the 34th book. His hands were getting tired. I groaned inwardly.

It had been a few weeks since I left Kohona. I already miss Ayame a lot. I miss her ramen.  
I was suppose to be in Lightning Country training to get new attacks. I don't need new attacks.

_"Naruto. We are going to visit different countries so you gain new attacks." the Super Perverted Sannin said. _

"What's wrong with mine!" I screamed at him.

"Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, Your 'rendan' and your Sexy no Jutsu is only a small range."

"You forgot one attack! Harem no Justsu!"

And a giant nose bleed later, I was thinking. Maybe I do need new attacks. Better to have a bigger range so that bastard won't copy all my moves.

At least I will learn some new moves. Heh. Then again, better keep my mask on.

"Ha ha! I will one day be Hokage and bring peace to the world!"

After a session of getting beat up, I was at the Raikage's office with Jiraiya.

"So, you want your student to train here huh," the Raikage said. He had dark hair with yellow and white Raikage robes. I stared at him.

"I will let him train here with a team. Under one condition... A very DIRE condition."

See? I knew there was a catch. It must be something li-

"You, Jiraiya, will finish your next book here and give me the first copy."

I face faulted. Stupid perverts. I took out some Gaitos and popped one in my mouth. Oh no! Commercial time!

Insert Mentos Music Here

_Do, do do do dooo do do.  
Uaaaaaa...  
Dun dun dun dun dun. _

When your ready to go,  
When your ready to see.  
The candy that,  
Brightens your teeth!

When we get it to you,  
Can't you see what they do.  
Gaitos are full of youth!

Youth tastes better,  
Winteryouth better.  
Youth tastes better,  
With Gaitos,it's full of youth!

A picture of Gai shows up.

"Gaitos. The Youth Maker." And smiles.

Oh no! That song is still stuck in my head! Damn it!

Anyways, I was assigned to Team Four with a temporary forehead protector and I was to have the day off.

I decided to take off my mask. The people here won't know who I am. I decided to act natural which was a little hard. I hadn't done it for a long time.

The first place I went to was a clothing shop. I had HAD to get out of these ugly jumpsuits. The shopping clerk, who was a pretty blond, decided to help me out.

She helped me pick out a few black shirts, a black jacket, some black pants, and also a pale yellow cloak.

The black jacket had a lot of pockets for holding stuff. My pants also had a lot of pockets and it went down to my shoes. My sandels were replaced with this footwear called 'sneakers'. They were black and pale yellow so I didn't mind much.I thought the cloak looked cool.

I tried them on and looked at myself at the mirror. I had my new forehead protector around my neck. With my forehead protector off, my hair dropped. It gave me a nice look.

I paid with my Gama-chan, (I received a lot of money from Jiraiya and Tsunade for traveling.) and went out the door.

I laughed. I haven't even used up a percent of my money. I grinned. This was going to be good. I went to an equipment shop next. I wondered about the weights that Lee wore. Maybe if I wore enough, I can withstand attacks better and become faster too.

I left with some kunai and shuriken. I bought about 100 of each. I also had weights. I had about 10 kilograms on my arms and legs while I had 20 kilograms on my chest. It was so heavy. Argh? Yes. Argh seems right.

I walked to find the bathing house. After asking for directions, I went there. Now how did I know he was going to be there.

"Hey Ero-sannin. Where are we going to live?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was stupid. He handed me a map and keys then shooed me away.

"Look! Theres a pervert behind the fence!" I screamed and I went on my way ignoring the screams of help from a legendary sannin.

I entered the house and went into the room closest to me. I saw it was a bedroom with my stuff already there. I sighed and put my stuff in there. I went out without my cloak. I miss it already. I went out and decided to run around with my new weights. I started running.

After running around the village 10 times, I was exhausted and dragged myself to the apartment. When I got in, I went straight to bed.

Waking up around 5 am, I put on my cloak and went to the training spot where I was suppose to meet my temporary team. The team instructor was already there.

She had brown hair and pale green eyes. She was somewhat taller than me.

"Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I was assigned to your team for training." I said politely and bowed.

She giggled. I wonder why? "My name is Ikazuchi Osanago. (Meaning Baby Thunder or Thunder Baby. One of those.) I will be your team instructor." She giggled again. I cringed.

I soon knew why she was laughing. My new team mates were all girls. I groaned inwardly again. And to make it more 'troublesome', they were sisters.

The first one had brown long hair and green eyes. She was a few inches shorter than me. Her name was Karen Kumo. (Lovely Cloud)

The second one had black long hair and brown eyes. She was also a few inches shorter than me but an inch smaller than Kumo. She had a bigger chest and her name was Karen Hikari. (Lovely Light)

The third one was only an inch shorter than me with long blond hair and blue eyes. She had the biggest chest while her name was Karen Raikou. (Lovely Lightning)

The Karen clan was the more noble clan of Cloud Country. Better be careful.

Kumo and Hikari pointed at me and giggled while Raikou rolled her eyes. How can they have different hair colors and be sisters? I mentally slapped myself and Kyuubi.

Holy shit! I just slapped Kyuubi.

**Brat...**

Heh yes Kyuubi?

**Did you just sla- **

Uh oh.

**Gr...**

Anyways, back to the story. We started out with some basic exercises. I groaned inwardly again. We then sparred. Me with Raikou while Kumo with Hikari.

It seems like they depended more on speed than anything else. After deflecting a few blows, I used my signature technique.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I yelled out and my twenty clones took the offense. They seemed only like rookie genins so Raikou shouldn't be much of a problem.

She started to make some seals as I looked on interested.

"Kumo Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Cloud Clone) She yelled and clouds surrounding the area took form of only three cloud bunshins. She failed miserably.

"Looks like you need to practice more Raikou." Osanago said interrupting our battle. "Today is over. Meet back here tomorrow same place."

Raikou glared at me and started to leave with Hikari following her. I was about to go when Kumo jumped on me. She giggled.

I groaned the _Nth_ time today. She smiled at me.

"You know, Raikou use to be the strongest genin here until you came." she chimed at me.

"Um so?" I questioned her. She gave me a seductive smile.

"You know, she may not like you, but I do." She grinned at me. I was takenback. No one had ever said that to me. Well its a first I guess.

She gave me a peck on the cheek and left smirking. Oh boy. "Women are so troublesome."

Far away in Kohona. Shikamaru, Chuunin, Lazy smart dude, sneezed.

I got up watching Kumo's butt swaying as she ran as if teasing me. Damn Ero-Sannin! Corrupting my mind! Argh!

No! Stop thinking nasty.

**Brat... **

What now?

**I have a present for you... **

Oh god...

**Enjoy. **

Argh! Stop sending those naked pictures of them having se-

Censor-Censor-Censor

I groaned inwardly as I received pictures of Kumo doing sexual activities with me. I mean she does seem naughty and maybe I could get her in a school girl outfit and...

NO! Stop it! No! I'm becoming pervy!

Then again, her legs are so nice. I bet with a sliding motion she will be moa-

NO! Stupid Jiraiya! Grr! Must... vent... pervyness... on... sensei...

And I ran off unknowing Osanago was still there staring at me gasping.

I went to the springs enraged. Jiraya looked at me seeing a mass amount of chakra coming out of myself. I roared. He wet his pants.

Using my Kyuubi enhanced speed, I use the Thousand Years of Pain with explosion note on him. I'm going to call that the Thousand Years of Pain, Naruto Style.

I accidentally looked in the hole and saw Raikou, Kumo and Hikari butt naked chatting with each other. I nosebleed.

After I woke up, I ran around a few times redoing a few exercises. I went back to the apartment and took out a camera. I looked at it. It was the camera I received on my eleventh birthday from Ayame.

_  
"Happy birthday Naruto!" Ayame said a bit sadly. It was the 11th year since Yondaime died so no one was happy. It was also the day of my birth. _

"Thanks Ayame," I said giving her a warm smile.

"Here Naruto. I got a present for you."

I looked at her confused. She actually went through the trouble to get me a present. I felt so happy. I thanked her. I thanked her with everything I had.

I opened it. I was all giddy inside. I saw a camera. She said it was a special camera than the moment you took a picture, the picture would be printed out. I had to refill it with film though.

I instantly took a picture of her smiling warmly at me. The picture came out and a few moments later, it cleared.

I will always cherish the camera.

I placed the camera back in my bag. If Jiraiya ever found it, he would be taking pictures of too many naked females.

**With young perky breasts, and brown hair. And green eyes begging to be licked. And her soft legs and he- **

Kyuubi! Stop it! GRR! STOP IT! AHHHHHH! EVERYONE IS PERVERTED!

I finally got to bed and decided to sleep.

Then again... Kyuubi loves to send pictures.

The next day, I woke up and took a deep shower. I also needed to change my boxers for a certain reason.

I got dressed and went to training spot. I was the first one here so I decided to do some exercises. Fifty-eight push-ups later, Kumo arrived in a black skirt and revealing blouse. Man I was going great.

I didn't realize I was staring at her until she giggled. I blushed and continued.

I groaned as she walked over to me and sat next to me revealing her bra to me. I tried not to look but I couldn't. She grinned.

Thankfully, Raikou and Hikari arrived just in time to stop her advanced. Thank Kyuubi that they came.

Kumo pouted and went to talk with Raikou and Hikari with occasional giggles from Hikari. Hikari was also in a skirt but not as revealing. Her blouse was more of a shirt and didn't reveal as much. Raikou, thank god, was just in her normal shirt and long skirt.

Today, we learned to make a Raikou Kunais. I saw Osanago do it once and decided to sit down. I started to think about the attack. I had to mold electricity into a kunai. The good thing about it was that it goes real fast depending on how fast I channel chakra and it can cause paralysis. The bad part was, that you have to have good control and charge atoms around you while you launch the attack.

I analyzed it a bit for a full twenty minutes. Thanks to my photographic memory, I remembered all the steps she did. I rewind the memory again and looked on. I decided to try it.

Charging the atoms around me, I made a Raikou Kunai except it dissipated after ten seconds. I needed to make it better. I analyzed what I did wrong. The jutsu didn't need any seals like the Rasengan. I saw what I did wrong. I needed to keep charging atoms until I launch it. So it was a quick assassin type attack.

Charging again, I made a perfect Raikou Kunai and launched it at a bird a good 10 meters away. It struck head on with electricity crackling around it. Success. I took out some Gaitos and popped one in my mouth.

I went back and told Osanago that I did it. She was surprised. The Karen sisters didn't even succeed yet and I was not a native and I still made it before them I guess.

She asked me to do it.

"Raikou Kunai" I whispered. A kunai instantly appeared not even a second after I finished saying it. I threw it at a tree and it whizzed right through it slicing the tree in the base.

She was shocked. Kumo was also shocked but then winked seductively at me. Damn it Naruto Jr.! Bad boy! Stay down! Sit! Sit!

Hikari looked amused but Raikou looked angered. She glared right at me. I gulped silently. I shouldn't have shown off like that.

I was then to learn the Kumo Bunshin. Learning the seals and seeing her perform it, I left to train again.

I was halfway to learning about the properties of it when I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Raikou staring at me. I gulped. I didn't sense any killer intent as she sat next to me cross legged. I stared in confusion yet again.

"Um.. so... need anything?" I asked nervously. She seemed to be studying me for a moment before speaking.

"H-How did you make the Raikou Kunai?" she asked as she seemed to have swollowed her pride. I gave a smile which seemed to cause her to turn hot or heated. There was some red on her face.

I explained everything to her as she listed intently and seemed to actually listen. When I finished, I helped her. After a few tries, she managed it. I smiled at her. She seemed to crack a small smile. I will have to help her on that too.

"Thanks, Naruto." she said smiling.

"No problem Raikou." I said a little too cheerfully.

I suddenly found a pair of lips on my cheek before I saw her walking away. Man I have the worse luck ever.

**Hey br- **

Don't you even dare start you retarded fox!

**Don't you dare order me around. **

Who controls who?

**Never mind. **

I went back to find Raikou helping Kumo and Hikari on theirs. I grinned and went back to perfecting my Kumo Bunshin.

Using my photographic memory again, I perfected it in less than an hour. Stretching, I walked back to the training area where I nimbly dodged three Raikou Kunais. I glared and Kumo and Hikari laughed while Raikou smirked. She smirked the Sasuke smirk. Oh my god!

We went out to eat with Osanago paying. We ate at a cafe called Kumo Cafe. It seems interesting. I ordered a simple meat lovers sub while the rest ordered salads. Girls will be girls.

I walked back only to find Kumo trailing me. I groaned and turned around.

"What do you want?" I said.

She looked a bit surprised that I could sense her. He walked up to me.

"What would you want me to do?" she whispered seductively.

She was only twelve and already she was thinking about sex. God she's going to be one heck of a seductress one day.

"I want you to leave me alone."

She seemed hurt. Not that I really cared. She smiled again and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"See you later, lover boy." She said giggling as she left.

To curse my luck with women.

I groaned. Popping another Gaitos in my mouth, I went back to the apartment and went straight to bed. As I was thinking, my thoughts went to Ayame.

Somehow, I wanted to be loyal to her. Like something was making me deflect any advances automatically. I looked out the window in time to see the sunset.

Ayame, I was just thinking. About our relationship. I would do anything for you, to make you...

Happy  
**

* * *

End Chapter **

**Author's Note: I watched Episode 150 the other day. I was like, holy shit. That's the most I've ever heard Shino talk!**

**And to the manga, STOP STALLING AND LET SASORI KILL SAKURA ALREADY! **

To be continued...


	3. Friends

**Naruto and the Three Year Trip  
**By Chy-Ken En Rai-Se

**Thanks to the dude who helped me find my mistakes. The web messed up my file. **

Also, he just carries the Kyuubi around like a sister or something. You know, someone to punch him for messing up with a girl. Also, made some mistakes to clarify things.

**Author's Note: **To all who are confused. Let's just say that Naruto will be traveling to four different countries then he will travel to the outer worlds. Some places he will go is to a monastery of the bare fist styles, the mechanical world, and the samurai world. So he will basically be a weapon master. Well since he could learn the Kage Bunshin in such a short time, and all his other skills, like Rasengan and stuff, let's say he is a quick learner. So the time he spends in each country will be lessened. It has also come to my attention that this should be rated M for Mature. There will be no sexual activity in this story. Sorry to disappoint you perverts, but no. Also, Kumo, Hikari and Raikou are fraternal triplets. Not identical. So they are all twelve. Let's just say Osanago is twenty two.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Friends **

**Friends (frĕnd) _n._ 1. A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts. 2. A person whom one knows; an acquaintance. 3. A person with whom one is allied in a struggle or cause; a comrade.**

I have been happy. The last two months have been very productive. Not only did I create a close bond with my teammates, I learned a huge variety of jutsu.

For educational purposes and to make fun of my English-Japanese Dictionary, let's list the skills! Using English like Shadow Clone no Jutsu sounds stupid because of combining Japanese and English like that.

Raikou Kunai- The Lightning Kunai  
Kumo Bunshin no Jutsu- Cloud Clone Technique  
Raimahi no Jutsu- Lightning Paralysis  
Baisuu Kumo no Boufuu- Multiple Clouds of the Storm  
Raikoudoragon no Jutsu- Lightning Dragon Technique  
Tou no Raikou- Tower of Lightning (personally learned from the Raikage)  
Raikage no Jutsu- Lightning Shadow Technique (personally learned from the Raikage)  
The Ultimate Attack- RAMEN NO JUTSU- Creates a bowl of ramen with chopsticks. Needs concentration to pick specific flavors.

Not bad I guess. The Ramen no Jutsu is my favorite attack. It's the perfect traveling food.

I wonder how everyone is doing. Hmm. Sakura is probably moping about Sasuke which I hate and don't care, Hinata is hopefully gaining self confidence, Neji should be training with his uncle. Unless he didn't make it... I'm proud of him anyways.

Lee is probably running his thousand laps around Kohona. I pop a Gaitos in my mouth. Shino is probably being Shino. Shikamaru is probably watching clouds and complaining about women. Ino is probably moved on. Chouji. I hope he's alright. He took all three pills.

Tenten is probably being unproductive, Ayame's cooking ramen, and Kiba. I hope he helps me... Lucky I could talk to him before I left.  
_  
I walk into Kiba's room next door. He was asleep and the dogs growled at me. I turned to see his sister sitting on a chair glaring at me. _

"_What do you want?" she asked with some venom in her voice. I could see the glare. I gulped nervously._

"_Would you help me leave a message?" I asked as nicely as I could._

_She studied me for a moment and nodded._

"_I'm going to be on a training trip for a few years." She seemed delighted at that. I rolled my eyes. "Would you give Kiba this." I handed her a gigantic wad of money. Her eyes widened._

"_Tell Kiba if he wouldn't mind, treat his friends to Ichiraku's Ramen because I really don't want them to have their business out. There's a girl that I lo-like that works there with her father. I really would hate myself if they were to run out of business. I'm not here to eat there so I hope they can do it."_

_Her eyes softened a bit. She opened her mouth. "Yes... I will tell him that."_

"_Thanks," I said. "Thank you very much." I walked out the door. As I left, I heard six words._

"_You know, you're not half bad."_

_I grinned at the memory. Another person that acknowledged my existence!_

Now, I'm wearing 80 Kilograms on each arm and leg while wearing a 90 kilogram vest. My reflexes are a bit better and my strategies are almost half as good as Shikamaru's.

Today is my second to the last day before I have to go to another country. My teammates and I are sad, but I will be alright. We were to have the day off and hang out. We had a meeting place at 10:00 am at the square.

Walking to the square in a simple outfit of a black shirt and blue pants, I jogged there. When I got there, Raikou was already there. I almost drooled. Key word almost. She was in a blue short skirt and a blue blouse that was revealing. She was sitting near the fountain waiting for everyone else. I walked up to her.

"Hey," I said. She looked at me and smiled. Like I said, I was scared. She smiled.

"Hey Naruto," she said sweetly. I felt my spine shudder. I sat next to her while she put her head on my shoulder.

"Kumo and Hikari should be coming real soon." she mumbled. I sighed and let her put her head there.

A few minutes later, Kumo and Hikari came. I had to cover my nose to stop the blood from leaking out. Kumo was in a pink blouse and black skirt. She also had matching black boots. I wondered if she knows Sakura. Hikari was in a regular blue shirt and blue skirt. Her boots were quite long.

The instant I got up to greet them, I felt Kumo latch onto my arm.

"Naruto!" she giggled to me. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

I groaned. She giggled. Hikari held in a laugh. Raikou was smirking. Maybe, I will actually appreciate Sasuke. How does he do it? Kick them off. Nah, they're my friends.

I smiled. "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

Kumo's eyes were suddenly sparkling. It had to be a bad thing. Raikou and Hikari looked at each other and groaned.

"Let's go to an arcade!"

Walking with a energetic Kumo, she nearly skipped while still being latched to my arm. How is that possible? I don't know. I heard whispers from guys around us.

"Man he has the three hottest preteen girls in Lightning Country."

"He actually got Raikou to go out with him in a short skirt!"

"Man I wish I was him."

Ignoring the looks to me as if I was god, we entered the Arcade.

Playing a few games of Time Crisis Three, where I totally sucked because of my lack of gaming, Kumo went away with five percent of Gama-chan. I groaned. Raikou took three percent while Hikari giggled away as she took four percent. Lucky I did all those missions.

I took three percent of Gama-chan and turned them all into coins. I looked to this thing called D.D.R., where Kumo was jumping up and down on the arrows.

I backed away before she could come and deflate Gama-chan some more. Playing this game called Tekken, I stopped and decided to check on the girls. The moment I got up, a brunette called Kumo latched herself on my arm.

"Naruto! Look here!" she screamed as she showed me what seemed like a bazillion tickets. I stared. She giggled. Hikari and Raikou came to me with half as much. I held onto my lone 14 tickets. I stared. They giggled. I groaned.

The girls went to exchange their tickets for prizes. I got three packs of Gaitos, Leeberry Lotus. It tasted like a lotus. I shuddered. But it tasted good nonetheless.

In Kohona, Lee suddenly yelped in pain.

"It seems like something bit me."

They came back with weird things.

Kumo was carrying two bags of stuff, while Raikou and Hikari only had one bag. I stared.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

Kumo giggled.

"I got a new set of communication devices, and some junk." Kumo said a little too energetically.

I took out a camera and took a picture of her. Kumo ran to me and hugged me.

"Thanks Naruto."

Hikari looked stoic while Raikou looked funny. I shrugged.

We went to play a game called, mini-golf. I won it easily. The three girls glared at me.

"What?" I said innocently.

"How did you get a hole in one on all eighteen holes?" Hikari screamed at me, while I received my gold crown and a mini-golf trophy.

Maybe I should tell them about the values of Kage Bunshin... nah.

I grinned as Kumo linked arms with me again. We decided to meet in front of the traveling carnival in thirty minutes to put our stuff in our houses.

After thirty minutes, I bought our tickets and gave it to them. We went in.

Being the charmer I was, I decided to get them each a prize.

**Oooh brat...**

What now?

**Don't get too charmy or you're going to get some action tonight. **

I groaned at Kyuubi. Kyuubi. Go get a girlfriend.

**In case you didn't already know, I am a girl. **

I stopped. I almost tripped over myself hearing the giggles inside my head.

I went to the nearest stand with the girls following me. I decided to play this game to break the bottles.

Paying the man a few dollars, I took the ball and threw it. It hit but nothing happened. I glared at the man.

The man whistled innocently.

I took the ball again and threw it with chakra enhanced power.

It shattered the bottles. A group of people cheered for me. I grinned.

The con-artist glared at me. He shoved a giant teddy bear in my face and shooed me away.

I gave it to Kumo who giggled.

After a few games and prizes for the girls, we got some fried dough and sat at a bench.

"So where do you want to go next?" I asked quietly.

The girls thought for a few minutes.

Raikou spoke, surprising us. "Let's go to the rides."

So we trotted to the bumper cars. We decided to mess around and used chakra to enhance our car's defenses.

After a pile of cars and paying for repairs, we went to the tea cup. Maybe, we shouldn't.

"Hey Naruto! I have an idea." Kumo spoke. "Let's spin the tea cup very fast."

And we did just that. With out nin speed, we spun really, really fast. We walked out dizzy.

We then decided on the roller coaster. I waited patiently while the car went to the top. Kumo's grip on my arm became tighter. I smiled and held her hand. She looked up at me and blushed.

Before she could do anything drastic, we went falling down.

Puking in the garbage can, Hikari, Raikou and Kumo were talking and giggling.

Unfortunately, I didn't notice Hikari snatching my camera out my pocket.

I turned around and saw Hikari and my camera. She smiled at me.

"Let's take some pictures."

We just happened to see Osanago walk by. She was on a date with a Jounin. We asked her to take pictures for us. She said yes. We decided to take pictures near a fountain.

The first picture was Kumo blushing and latching on my arm. I decided to change it and put my arm around her waist.

The second picture was Hikari sitting on my lap. I had to look at her for a few seconds before she giggled. We took the picture.

The third picture was of Raikou putting her legs across mine. Forcing me to put my arm on her back while her arms were around me neck. I smiled.

The fourth picture was of all three girls posing sexually for me. I had a nose bleed.

The fifth picture was Hikari and Raikou latched onto my arms with Kumo on my back. We looked a little crazy.

We then took some group photos and singles and went to the ferris wheel.

Raikou and Hikari got on the first one while Osanago and her date went on the second one. That left me and a blushing Kumo on the third one.

Reaching the top, I felt a hand on mine. I turned around and saw Kumo blushing like crazy.

"Naruto... these past two months..." she started. I knew what she was going to say.

I was about to say something when she latched her lips on mine. I was surprised. I didn't know what to do and kissed back. She was still blushing like crazy when she slipped her tongue in my mouth. I realized what I was doing and gently broke our kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to." she whimpered. I put my arms around her into a hug. "It's alright."

She cried in my arms until we reached the bottom.

We got out and ignored the stares as we went down the stairs. We decided to sleep over at my house while Osanago and her date left.

Walking in, we found Jiraiya was nowhere. I sighed in relief. If he was here, I would have been dead.

I walked into my room and the girls followed surprisingly.

"Where do you girls want to sleep tonight?" I asked.

Kumo was the one that spoke. "With you..." she said blushing. I had my mouth wide open. Never thought I hear those words.

I felt her tackle me on the bed. Hikari and Raikou locked the door. We didn't do anything. We just slept together.

While resting on my bed, I found Kumo snuggled up to me in her normal clothes.. I blushed as she smiled. She snuggled closer to me until our legs intertwined. I put my head on hers.

I found Raikou also in her normal clothes snuggled up behind me.

What I didn't know was, Hikari still had my camera.

I felt a tongue slip across my lips. I woke up and saw Kumo was enjoying herself. I grinned. She giggled. Hikari jumped on me. I heard a ruffle through the door.

I saw the door open and saw that Jiraiya was staring at me gasping.

I turned red. As did the girls. Wait. Didn't they lock the door?

Jiraiya put on a lecherous and perverted grin and gave me the thumbs up.

"Nice going sport!"

I slammed him out into the hallway.

They were only twelve. I was thirteen. We just slept close to each other. As teammates.

Unfortunately for me, and fortunately for Jiraiya, Kakashi was soon going to receive a special edition of Icha Icha Paradise starring Naruto.

I then decided to turn off the light, ignoring the giggles and the single perverted giggle, and slept.

The next morning, I found only Hikari and Raikou snuggled up to him. I unlatched Hikari from my chest and tickled Raikou until she released me. I went took a shower. Looking back, I saw Raikou and Hikari both got up.

"We better get going, lover boy," Hikari said. She giggled as they put on their clothes and hopped out the window.

I went to the shower but I was sleepy. I didn't see Kumo already taking a shower. I blushed as I saw a great view of her wet naked body. She slapped me and kicked me out yelling something about hot perverts. I grinned.

She came back out in a few minutes naked and clamped herself on me.

She was crying. I snuggled her closer to me. She had to go and and put on her clothes. I watched her bare body put them on. She gave me another hug and went off.

I have to leave today. I knew it. I just couldn't say good bye. My thoughts wondered off, thinking about my new/old friends here in Lightning Country.

I wondered about Ayame. Did Kiba recover? If he did, did her treat others to ramen? I wondered.

At Kohona

Ayame's Point of View

Naruto. I wonder how your doing. Two months without is really lonely. I hope your training is coming well.

This Kiba have been coming now. He said he's your replacement. I laughed. Kiba handed me some money for his team and teacher while I got started on their ramen.

Kiba seemed energetic and ate three bowls total while his cute little puppy ate one. The shy girl ate one as did the Auron look a like. The teacher however, ate two bowls.

I smiled at them. Hopefully, business won't go down.

I wish Naruto didn't have to go. I know that he won't be safe here. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the team's teacher. Her name was Kurenai.

"Don't worry, he will come back." she said.

I gave her a smile. I need to believe he will come back.

Back with Naruto or as Hinata says, "Na-na-na-Naruto-kun"

I was walking towards the gate with my stuff. It seemed to have gotten heavier. I didn't mind. I just kept walking.

At the gate, I was Raikou, Kumo and Hikari with Osanago. Jiraiya was being perverted writing in his notebook.

Giving the Thousand Years of Pain, Naruto Style, to Jiraiya, I felt Kumo hug me. I hugged her back. She felt warm to me. I could've stayed like this forever.

I felt a pair of lips on mine. We kissed for a minute before breaking apart. It was too hard to say goodbye. I had to.

"I... sorry Kumo. Maybe sometime in the future." I said. I knew it was hard. Just not this hard.

She seemed to smile back. "Promise?" she said softly.

"Promise..." I responded, sealing it with a soft kiss.

Receiving hugs and kisses from the others, I set out. Maybe one day, I will return.

Walking towards my new destination, the Hidden Village of Mist, I begin to wonder. I wonder if this is how Jiraiya feels. To be moving from one country to another, breaking new bonds. Forgetting, promises broken, what is it?

We walked. We would have to see then.

Is this how families feel? When they fought Kyuubi, the last goodbye...

**It was hard. Killing everyone who had families.**

Sorry for interrupting you your 'majesty'.

**Cut the sarcasm brat.**

What ever.

**I can sort of feel what you humans call, 'sadness'. **

What ever.

**Brat... **

Just go away. I have to think.

I wonder. How did Ayame feel? Did she care I was gone? Maybe.

We were walking on the path. Somehow we ended up in Wave country two weeks later.

I saw the bridge. It was decorated with drawings from little kids. I saw a picture by Inari. He drew a picture of me and the title was, "My Hero". I stifled a laugh.

I heard a voice calling to me.

"So you like the pictures eh?"

I looked to the voice. Jiraiya was already at the bath house the moment we got at the gate.

I saw Tazuna. He looked a bit younger and better fed. I guess the economy must have boomed.

"Hey old man." I said grinning at him.

He stared at me for a while. He looked a bit shocked. He ran up and gave me a gruff hug.

"Naruto!" he said. "Thanks to you and your team, we're a better country! Welcome back!"

I grinned. He started to yell.

"Hey everybody! Uzumaki Naruto is here! The hero of Wave Country!" he yelled out loud. People started to gather welcoming me.

I smiled at everyone. Then again, with traveling, there is something you will always have...

Friends

**End Chapter **

* * *

**Naruto is back in Wave Country! He meets people. The, he leaves straight to the the Hidden Village of the Mist. The land of Silent Killing. **

**To be continued.**


End file.
